sywzfandomcom-20200214-history
Hao Yue
Appearance Hao Yue, is a lizard type beast of Fire element (Little Flame), after his first evolution he grew a 2nd head (Little Light) of Light element and his body grew 5 times its size than before, his tail became long and got big strong claws; after eating the mysterious stone that Hao Chen bought for him in the auction he went back to his original world to overcome another evolution getting a 3rd head (Little Green) of Wind element. After the war in the Southern Mountain Pass he went back to his world and obtain 4th head (Little Blue) of Water element. And after he absorbed so many poison in the Swamp of Gloom then evolved and obtain 5th head (Little Purple) of Poison element along with a pair of wing and his body reach 15 meter in height and has more of a purple glow to his scales. After obtaining the Demon God Crown left by the Demon God of Clear Vision Crocell and assimilating it, he gained his 6th head (Little Yellow) with the element of earth along with his body changing from large and robust into more of an elegant and dignified dragon with his scales evolved to a look close to amethyst. After evolving, Hao Yue was now comparable to a human powerhouse of the eighth step. He will have 9 possible heads in the future. So far they are: Little Flame, Little Light, Little Green, Little Blue, Little Purple & Little Yellow Personality Each of Hao Yue's head had an independent thought and personality. Basically he is really loyal and even would risk his own life to protect his master Hao Chen. As he evolved, he become more and more prideful of himself Hao Yue formed a blood contract where if the master dies the mount dies too but if the mount dies the master won't die, which demonstrates the extent he cares for Hao Chen. Abilities His innate abilities and skills currently are unknown. He can use various skill for each head. Light type head has Imitate, Curing light, light arrow skill and Fire head has Fireball, Resisting Ring of fire spell. When he first was summoned and evolved everyone was shocked because level 2 beast cannot evolve, only above level 5 beasts can. When he saved Hao Chen, by returning blood using a contract, everyone was surprised because only level 6+ beasts have that kind of intellect. After his evolution he became one of the rarest mounts being able to use 2 elements which are: Holy and Dark, at the moment. He later evolved once again, gaining another head of wind element, and showed wind spells like: Float and Wind Blade. Gaining the ability of water and poison after evolving again he is able to combine them into an poison ice spear spell (used in the fight against Crocell) Relationships Long Hao Chen He really cares and loves his master, after Chen named him Hao Yue, they became like brothers and would always stay together. SPOILERS Hao Yue is also known as Austin Griffith the devil that after destroying the (6) sealing pillars in his original world, brought great calamity and cursed that world. Not much else is known but when the demon gods reported their sighting of Austin Griffith / Austin Griffin / Hao Yue, the Demon God Emperor deigned to appear to the humans, looking to take him away. Category:Magical Beast Category:Mounts